


Caught

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not struggling so much as he is luxuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



  
"No," Rodney moans, but he's not struggling so much as he is luxuriating, rubbing himself against John's body, testing the pull in his shoulders, the stretch as John holds his arms behind his back.

The other one- Sheppard- grabs him by the throat, the tips of his long fingers forcing Rodney's jaw up, his head tilted back onto John's shoulder. "Shut up," he says; Rodney gasps as he reaches down with his other hand, jerking his cock roughly, making Rodney whimper and pant. "You don't get a say, slut."

John's been thinking about doing this ever since Sheppard ended up in their universe. There's been a lot of catastrophe and last-minute world-saving since then; now that they finally have a moment alone, it's come down to this- good colonel, bad colonel, with Rodney trapped in the middle.

Not that John has any particular interest in being good.

"I want to watch, Rodney," John whispers, kissing the skin below Rodney's ear gently. "I wanna see how good it looks when you act like a whore for me."

"Let me go," Rodney protests again, trying half-heartedly to wriggle out of John's grasp.

Sheppard slaps him in the face, short and sharp, enough to get his attention. "I said shut up," he barks. "If I have to tell you again, I swear to god you won't like the consequences."

Rodney squirms like maybe he really would, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Finally," Sheppard says, rolling his eyes and kissing Rodney like he means to keep him nonverbal as long as possible. "Shall we?" he asks John.

"Take him," he tells Sheppard, unwinding himself from Rodney. He pushes Rodney away sharply; before Rodney can even think to protest, he's caught again. Sheppard pins his arms at his sides, holding him fast and pulling him in for a long, biting kiss.

John sits down at the edge of the bed; his fingers fumble on the buttons of his pants, his excitement outrunning his dexterity. The lube's already out and waiting; he snatches it up, slicking himself as he watches. It takes a minute for the two of them to break it up, but John doesn't mind waiting, not when he can see how good they look together, how eagerly Rodney kisses back, how intent he looks.

They part, finally, Rodney panting and gasping, Sheppard looking triumphant and smug as ever. Sheppard gets Rodney into position above John; Rodney makes the most delicious noises when John presses into him, opening him up inch by inch, until John's buried all the way inside of him. He only wishes he could see the look on Rodney's face; he can only read it in his other self's reaction, the way he licks his lips greedily, rubbing at his cock through the material of his pants.

It's a good look on him.

He gives Rodney a minute, letting him sit there until he's squirming and writhing and trying to force John to move. John gives himself a grin, behind Rodney's back: Sheppard mirrors it, his hands working his pants open, freeing his hard, thick cock. John moves his hands down to Rodney's wrists, holding them tight behind his back; he gives Sheppard a little nod as he starts to move, pushing his hips slowly up into Rodney's.

"Get to work, cocksucker," Sheppard says, and Rodney doesn't even remember to protest, straining forward to catch Sheppard's cock in his mouth. Sheppard snorts; he rubs the head of his cock over Rodney's cheek, dragging it along his lips before finally pushing in between them. It's amazing, watching his own cock disappearing into Rodney's hot, wet mouth; John wants to reach out and touch, feel the way Rodney's cheeks hollow around him.

"Suck it," John says, though Rodney's already sucking greedily, making the most obscene noises as he tries to get more and more. "Just like that, Rodney."

Sheppard grabs Rodney's hair and starts really fucking his face, counterpoint to John's thrusts; and Rodney's gagging and choking, but in between he sounds like he can't get enough of it. And John can't get any leverage, but it doesn't even matter, not with the way Rodney keeps rocking against him, riding John just how he wants, his hips rolling with it, still bossy and demanding even at a time like this.

John can tell when Sheppard's starting to get close, the way his breathing gets ragged and his body tenses, just like it always has. Rodney fucking whimpers when Sheppard pulls his cock out of reach, opens his mouth and pants for it; and Sheppard gives it to him, coming all over Rodney's cheeks, his lips, his tongue. John isn't even surprised when that does it for Rodney; he gasps and shakes, clenching hard around John. But John's not quite there yet- he needs something else, needs to _see._

When Rodney's good and spent, John pushes him off his lap and stands up; Rodney ends up in a less than dignified heap on the floor, though he's just a little bit too sated to complain. Sheppard's quick on the uptake; he's right there to hold Rodney's arms down, hissing filthy things into his ear, while Rodney squirms and protests and generally looks so fucking debauched and _perfect_ that John barely gets his hand around his cock before he's coming, marking Rodney over and over again.

John stumbles a little, sitting back down hard. Rodney's up first, energized as usual, while John only has enough energy to admire Rodney's ass. "Come on, chop chop," he says. "I definitely need a bath, and I was promised nubile attendants."

"I'm not nubile," John protests.

Rodney snorts. "Not with that attitude, you're not." He nudges Sheppard, who is still largely non-responsive, with his foot. "Move your lazy asses, Sheppards." With that, he swans off into the bathroom, leaving the both of them.

John forces himself to get up, somehow; he gives Sheppard a hand off the floor. They have a brief, nonverbal conversation, composed mostly of eyebrow raising and shrugs, mostly on the topic of Rodney and things that don't change.

"You people are terrible attendants," Rodney calls. "You person?" he adds, wondering aloud.

"Shall we?" Sheppard asks.

"After you," John says, feeling gracious, and he follows Sheppard into the bathroom.

The door closes behind him.


End file.
